My Little Pony: Something Cheesy This Way Comes
by A Rare Sight
Summary: Cheese Sandwich Returns to Ponyville to team up with Pinkie Pie when " It " threatens to cause the end of all things Good and Goofy., Follow an Adventure full of Cake, Romance, Musicals and of course Boneless Chickens ! Cheese-Pie Shipping !
1. Chapter 1 What is It

_**A/N: I just fell in love with the episode Pinkie Pride and just knew I had to do a Fan Fic with Cheese Sandwitch and Pinkie Pie.**_

_**Hehe... a Cheese-Pie Fic.**_

_**This is just the short opening chappie the next ones will be longer don't worry.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this.**_

* * *

><p>The sky over Ponyville was glum the sun hidden behind gray colored clouds while the air around the small town felt still almost as if something big was on the way.<p>

Many a pony felt this too as they made their way inside the many houses that littered the main plaza of the town., the doors clicking shut locking while blinds were closed in haste.

Only a few ponies dared to venture out into the Market one of those few were none other than Twilight Sparkle her eyes quickly gazed about town her mind reeling with questions as for why everypony were hiding.

" Excuse me Ditzy..." Twilight asked in a gentle polite tone to a certain gray colored mare passing by her in a swift hurried action.

" Um yeah Twi ? " Ditzy Do asked tilting her head to the side softly as she didn't even come to a stop yet was merely walking in place as if in a hurry.

" What's with everypony ? " Twilight asked casting a serious gaze causing Ditzy to come to a complete stop.

" Well don't you feel it ? " Ditzy asked her honey colored eyes crossed in their usual way.

" Feel what ? " Was the reply from the violet colored mare.

" Well It...you know It ! " Ditzy spoke in a confused manner.

" No what is It ? "

" You know It ! "

" Um which is ? "

" It..."

" It what ? "

" JUST IT ! "

Ditzy do yelled in a panicked tone as she shot off like a bolt of lightning flying off into the distance leaving Twilight confused herself.

" What in Equestria is It ?! " Twilight yelled aloud in annoyance in the middle of the market the few ponies there giving her an odd look.

" Phst..." Came a simple eye roll and huff from a strawberry colored pony walking past her slowly.

Shaking her head side to side Twilight knew that this was going to be one of those days., thoughts about maybe just locking herself in the libary for the day passed through her head.

Yet those thoughts were cut short when suddenly a large gust of wind blew into town her mane flying back in a wavy manner the sky becoming dimmer and darker.

Off in the distance a lone shadow could be made out walking slowly towards town.

Could this be it ?

Twilight stood up strong and took a deep breath making her way to the lone figure she knew it was up to her to figure this whole thing out.

Heart racing as her hooves took each step slowly the figure hidden behind a sudden gust of dust and debris.

Was he trouble ?

Did he bring something harmful with him ?

Many questions flooded her mind.

Yet most were put to rest when the figure suddenly stopped walking towards her but instead began to hop excitedly in her direction.

" Oh my it's..." Twilight felt a sudden pain in her back as Pinkie Pie pounced onto her backside from out of nowhere causing her to go face first into a pile of mud she was in front of.

* * *

><p>" Cheese Sandwich ! " Pinkie squealed with happiness as she too hopped off excitedly to greet her friend.<p>

" Don't mind me... " Twilight grumbled as mud dripped down her face slowly her expression that of annoyance.

Cheese Sandwich chuckled aloud as he came to a stop in front of Pinkie wearing his Pancho and beaten brown hat., Both of them embracing themselves in a quick but affectionate embrace.

" Wow Cheese it's been a while why come back did you sense another birthday ?...Ooooo...is it my Birthday ! " Pinkie Giggled in her bubbly way as Cheese just chuckled again the rubber chicken on his backside squeaking aloud.

" Alas no young fillies I come back now because of It... " Cheese spoke in a serious tone eyes narrowing slowly his gaze darting off into the distance.

" Oh Celestia not this..." Twilight sighed walking up eyes rolling a bit.

" I wouldn't scoff at " It " young Twilight for my Cheese Sense is telling me " It " is coming..." Cheese replied as Pinkie Pie just gasped aloud in shock.

" Oh my are you here to stop It ? " Pinkie asked in a worried state her whole body suddenly trembling.

First Pinkie felt her backside quiver then afterwards her legs became like jelly on a hot summer day swishy and swashy.

She stumbled side to side pushing Twilight over into some bushes with a dull thud as her shoulders suddenly locked in place.

Pinkie gasped aloud as if out of breath before she did half a front flip landing on her front legs before doing a cart-wheel.

Ending with a sudden Flail of all her limbs to all who watched it looked as if she were made of spaghetti all limbs waving freely not hindered by bones.

" OH MY CELESTIA !...I FELT...IT ! " Pinkie suddenly screamed aloud dropping to her knees shaking in fear as Cheese wrapped her in a tender hug holding her closely.

" I know the sense hit me while I was juggling chainsaws over in Las Pegasus. " Cheese spoke in a calming tone as Pinkie just giggled settling down some.

" Oh wow did it hurt you Cheese ? " She asked with a smile enjoying the embrace.

" Let's just say I got that trim I was aiming to get soon..." He laughed aloud as pinkie just giggled along in the laughter.

" Will Somepony please tell me what It is ? " Twilight suddenly yelled aloud causing both Pinkie and Cheese to break their hug and jump back scared.

" Certainly..." Cheese began before Pinkie jumped ahead of him in a bouncy state of mind.

" Oh...oh can I tell her ?! " Pinkie asked with excitement as Cheese just nodded.

" Sure why not Ladies first I always say ! " He smirked with a goofy grin as Twilight hit her face with her hoof slowly.

" How can she tell me if she just had the sense...which tells nothing so how in the world would she know ! " Twilight yelled aloud again taking deep breaths in confusion and anger.

" Oh yeah...sorry Pinkie maybe next time. " Cheese smiled to Pinkie who just shrugged.

" Oh well I'll tell it next time once I know what it is..." Pinkie giggled.

" Please...just tell me..." Twilight asked slowly trying to stay calm as suddenly everything around her went dark.

With a sudden flash of light she found a large stage in front of her a curtain pulling back swiftly as Cheese trotted onto the center eyes serious in their gaze out towards her.

" Why tell you when...I CAN SING IT TO YOU ! " Cheese Sandwich yelled aloud in an excited over the top manner as he flung his poncho and hat off into the crowd where Pinkie grabbed them both happily.

Cheese was dressed in his yellow shirt as spotlights flashed on quickly falling upon the strange stallion his green eyes filled with a sense of excitement and mischievousness.

" Oh dear Celestia..." Twilight sighed gazing down shaking her head side to side slowly knowing what was coming next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Well that is it for the start and yes I'm planning to do a Musical number in the next chapter with Pinkie and Cheese music just seems to follow.**_

_**R&R if you'd like to see more or just if you enjoy it so far thank you IRD!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Here It Comes Cheese N Pie

_**A/N: Wow this was much harder then I exspetced it to be but I was able to complete it I'm a fan of old time show tunes so I decided to do a Parody of a fav song of mine " Little shop of horrors Prologue. " I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Little shop of horrors prologue belongs to composer **_Alan Menken_** and writer **_Howard Ashman.

_**My little pony belongs to Hasbro.**_

_**I own nothing enjoy !**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

_**Self explained but this type of font bold italic is singing and normal font is actions.**_

_**Italic font is changes in chorus.**_

_**Now enjoy ! **_

* * *

><p>Twilight gazed back up towards the stage that suddenly appeared not One to question logic around Cheese or Pinkie for that matter.<p>

Suddenly the blast of trumpets caught her attention as her gaze fell upon the stage as something was about to be told.

The Tune of trumpets filled the air from a few Pegasus ponies who slowly wafted through the air bove the stage.

Two Earth ponies slowly walked to the back of the stage banging drums in a slow suspenseful manner carefully following the beat of the trumpets above.

Last an accompaniment of a low but lovely tune following the beat came from scootaloo as she began to play her piano.

Ditzy Do , Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood close behind Cheese in the spotlight humming a soft chorus from behind setting the mood in a calm but suspenseful way.

Cheese slowly gazed up from the ground his eyes falling upon Twilight as the music played behind him as he spoke in a slow but melodic tone.

* * *

><p><em>(( Tune of Little Shop Of Horrors Prolouge. ))<em>

_**" On the twenty-third day**_

_**Of the month of The Running of the Leaves**_

_**In an early year of a decade**_

_**Not too long before our own**_

_**The Pony Race**_

_**Suddenly encountered A most horrible threat**_

_**To its very existence**_

_**And this vile of most vile enemy surfaced**_

_**As such enemies often do...**_

_**In the seemingly most innocent**_

_**And unlikely of places**_

_**Within small towns filled with the happiest of ponies.**_

_**Only wanting to spread fear and killjoy**_

_**Making sure none once more could enjoy many a thing**_

_**Like Love, Laughter and Cake...**_

_**But now It is back and brings to us... "**_

Cheese finished as the Piano accompaniment picked up and started to play in a Doo-wop like style as the trio of fillies stepped up from behind now singing in a chourus

_(( Doo-wop style Trio Chorus. ))_

_**" Here It comes , a little bit of horror Here It comes, little bit of terror**_

_**Call a guard, little bit of horror**_

_**No, oh oh, no. "** _

The Trio sang in unison as they flew off stage into the gathering crowd that was being drawn in from the music playing.

_**" Here It comes, little bit of horrors Bop sh'bop, little bit of terror**_

_**Watch ponies drop, those kind of horrors**_

_**No, oh oh, no Shing a ling, what a scary thing to be happening. "**_

The trio sang gathering around a group of frightened panicked ponies who shivered from the lyrics sang.

(( Ditzy Solo ))

_**" Shang a lang, feel the glum air and the rain. "**_

Ditzy sang to one pony looking to the dark clouds in the sky

(Fluttershy Solo. ))

**_" Sha la la, stop your horses right where you are don't you move a thing. "_ **

Fluttershy sang to Big Mac who quickly plopped down on the ground from carrying a large wagon behind him.

(( Rainbow Dash Solo ))

_**" You better, you better, tellin' you, you better**_

_**Tell your Fillies somethin's gonna get her**_

_**She better, everypony better beware! "**_

Rainbow Dash sang in a warning yet frightful tune to a group of young fillies shivering beside Cherilee before waving a hoof over the large crowd that now had formed in the plaza.

(( Trio Chorus. ))

_**" Oh, here it comes, filly**_

_**Tell the world, filly oh oh, no**_

_**Oh, hit the dirt, filly**_

_**Hit the dirt, filly, oh oh, no, oh oh, no. "** _

The Trio flew above a group of Filles suddenly running off back to their houses from fear.

_**" Alley oop, hurry off to school children, I'm warnin' you**_

_**Run away, children you gonna pay if you stay, yeah**_

_**Look around, somethin's comin' down down to Ponyville for you. "** _

The Trio sang in perfect unison flying over the young fillies from the school each running off as well to find a safe place.

_**" You betcha, you betcha, you betcha butt, you betcha**_

_**Best believe it, somethin's come to get ya**_

_**You betcha, you better watch your back in this town ! "**_

The trio flew behind Twilight singing never missing a beat as Twilight only rolled her eyes before they flew off again.

_**" Here is It , little bit of horror**_

_**Bop sh'bop, you'll never stop the terror**_

_**Here is It, little bit of horror**_

_**No, oh oh, no, oh oh, no, oh oh, no ! "** _

The trio suddenly flew in opposite directions around the stage before perfectly landing behind cheese as all music faded away.

* * *

><p>Just as quick as the crowd appeared when the music began it vanished many a pony ran off to their houses to find shelter from an impending doom they each thought was coming.<p>

" Clap, clap, clap " Came the clicking of hooves from Pinkie who jumped up from sitting down in the crowd and applauded Cheese who walked over to the fillies.

" So from that... " Twilight sighed as she gaze Cheese a serious stare.

" You don't know what " It " is as much as we do ? " Twilight finished with a blank look on her face.

" Nuh-uh we know It is horrible ! " Pinkie spoke in an excited tone.

" Don't forget Vile and hates cake..." Cheese added.

" And Laughter with Love ! " Pinkie yelled pressing her forehead against that of Twilight eyes gazing forward like embers to her own.

" I'm just saying this " It " sounds like it could be anything really... " Twilight sighed rolling her eyes as she began to trot off thinking nothing of the matter at hand.

" Aren't you worried ? " Cheese asked as he and Pinkie popped up in front of Twilight suddenly.

" Hmmm... to be honest no not at all. " Twilight replied.

" Wow you're a stronger Fillie then I ! " Cheese replied as he placed a hoof over his chest slowly.

" I mean... what makes you think " It " is even coming to Ponyville?...and don't say it's because you sense it I want proof ! " Twilight asked in a matter of factly tone.

Pinkie looked as if she wanted to reply raising a hoof up eyes closing in an " I know the Anwser. " Tone before suddenly looking to Cheese.

" Um why is it coming to Ponyville Cheese ? " Pinkie asked as Twilight hoof planted her face in annoyance.

" Well it feeds on Happiness and Love and I thought to myself what place has so much of that they could spare some to feed Love starved Filles and it hit me!...PONYVILLE ! " Cheese yelled out eyes gazing intently to Twilight who merely flipped her mane back gently.

" That might be so but without real proof I must please ask you two from not starting a panic in town. " Twilight spoke in a serious tone giving both Cheese and Pinkie a stern look.

" As you wish..." Cheese nodded.

" If we find proof of " It." Then can we cause a panic ? " Pinkie asked as she slowly Raised her hoof to ask her question.

" Sure why not..." Twilight sighed trotting off leaving Cheese and Pinkie to themselves.

* * *

><p>" Well...since " It " hasn't destroyed Ponyville yet do you maybe want to come over to my place I baked Cupcakes ! " Pinkie Giggled aloud happily as Cheese smirked back.<p>

" I hope not with Rainbow Colored Frosting..." Cheese replied back with a wry grin.

" Hehehe... They are why ? " Pinkie asked confused as Cheese just chuckled and gave Pinkie a hug.

" No reason...hey instead of Cupcakes how about I show you a good time around Ponyville. " Cheese asked holding out a hoof towards Pinkie who giggled.

" A Party Good Time ? " Pinkie asked gently placing her hoof in his as he softly pulled her in closer his eyes gazing deep into her own sparkling blue hues.

" Is there any other kind of time ? " Cheese smirked with a chuckle as Pinkie giggled and blushed both trotting off together into the main plaza.

* * *

><p>As all was calm inside of Ponyville Fluttershy had begun to make her way back to her cottage around the EverFree Forest slowly trotting on the main path a little worried about what " It " could be., every once in a while gazing back down the path to make sure nothing was following her.<p>

A small saddle bag hung close to her body filled with many an item from the Market as she trotted towards her cottage the wind suddenly blowing through her mane causing a chill to run down her backside.

Turning around she jumped back then sighed aloud gazing towards something in front of her softly a gentle smile forming across her lips.

" Oh hello there...are you lost ? " She asked and got no reply yet her face looked worried.

" Oh you poor thing you look frightened here follow me to my cottage I'll help you find your way home. " She smiled trotting toward the mysterious figure.

As she did it suddenly grew larger and larger a towering shadow cast over Fluttershys' small frame as she began to shiver and whimper kneeling down slowly out of fright.

" Oh my..." She whimpered barely above a whisper as her scream barely echoed around the open road.

It had finally arrived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter it was fun to write and I wish to thank both Dixie Darlin and randomhumanbeing for their positive feedback.**_

_**The next chapter will shed a little more light on " It. " but will mostly be a pinkie and Cheese chappie ^_^.**_

_**And don't worry It is not It from Stephen king lol.**_

_**Rated T for future Violence in a few scenes towards the end.**_

_**Please R&R If you enjoy this fic so far they help.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss the Mare

_**A/N: Wow this chappie was long decided to focus on Pinkie and Cheese for this chapter a few things to know about this chapter.**_

_**I moved things along a bit with Cheese and Pinkie to help move the plot along and keep it from dragging but don't worry not the next chapter but the one after is a Nice long slow moment between Pinkie and Cheese.**_

_**That is what I get for adding a secondary storyline lol.**_

_**The next chapter will finally say what It is.**_

_**This chapter also has another Music number a parody of " Kiss the girl. " called " Kiss the Mare." Sung by none other then The CMC.**_

_**Last added a Pony version of my fav Game character can you spot him lol.**_

_**I don't own MLP or the song they belong to both Hasbro and Disney.**_

* * *

><p>" Wow! , It feels great to be back in Ponyville! " Cheese chuckled aloud galloping ahead of Pinkie quickly grabbing a young filly and lifting her up off the ground.<p>

" Isn't this place great!? " He asked in a joyous tone.

" Meh..." The Filly huffed followed by a shrug as the stallion placed her back down before she trotted away.

Pinkie just giggled she loved his upbeat personality it bounced off her bubbly one just so perfectly., not only that but his coat was just so sleek and handsome while his mane was something else entirely.

Pinkie felt herself drift into a mild daze her mind filled with thoughts about Cheese unable to find nothing she thought was wrong with him.

He was just plain dreamy...

" Pinkie...Pinkie..." Cheese suddenly spoke up poking her gently on the side as she snapped back into reality a dark blush across her cheeks as she gave him full attention.

" Hehe... I'm sorry Cheese I was just thinking of. " She giggled blushing darker embarrassed as her mind raced for a save answer.

First her gaze fell upon an open space filled with nothing.

Then over to a Silver Colt Pegasus at the top branch of a tree holding hooves out towards the sky tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth eyes in a spaced out state.

And finally to the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing hop-scotch.

" Uh...Space? " Pinkie smiled quickly bouncing ahead to allow her cheeks to stop burning.

" Cool I love space it's awesome! " Cheese smirked in a wry manner following after the mare., the colt he passed by in the tree gazed down to him in awe.

" Space!...I love space...spacey-space. " The colt mumbled to himself continuing to reach for the sky high above.

" But I doubt you want to chat about that all day how about we start things with a bang!" Cheese suddenly jumped in front of Pinkie who just giggled.

" A bang like how? " She tilted her head to the side.

" A bang like this..." Cheese chuckled as he did a cart-wheel backwards doing a backflip as he landed on a dodgeball beside the playing fillies.

Perfectly balanced atop it he rolled around with ease around Pinkie pie doing a figure eight around her as he swiftly flew by a few rose bushes bundling up a wild bouquet of them before pouncing in front of Pinkie again holding them out.

Pinkie just smiled clapping along with the fillies who watched in awe before Pinkie could feel herself blushing again as she took the bouquet from Cheese taking a sniff of it from in her hooves.

The Fillies merely giggling along in a school-filly way except for Scootaloo who just rolled her eyes.

" You see Pinkie with you I don't know I see thing's in a whole new way! " He took the mare in a tender hug from behind smiling whispering into her ear.

" I want to yell!., yet also dance! " Twirling Pinkie around softly he gently tipped her back with ease as she giggled along.

" I bet this doesn't make too much sense to you. " Cheese sighed suddenly feeling his own cheeks burn.

" No it makes perfect sense around you I just want to skip! " Pinkie giggled as she skipped over to the Hop-scotch squares perfectly completing them.

" And also laugh!., I feel as if I'm floating on a cloud! " The mare giggled running over to Cheese hugging him tenderly.

Both looked into each others eyes a sudden spark connecting them both as they trotted down the open road together towards the market place his mind racing her heart fluttering.

* * *

><p>" Bleh., did you see the way they were looking at each other reminded me of The Heart and Hooves Day Fiasco. " Scootaloo sighed her friend both trotting after the couple giggling.<p>

The soft beat of drums suddenly could be heard in the background as Scootaloo groaned aloud.

" No! " Scootaloo huffed while the sound of an acoustic guitar accompanied the drums gently seemingly out of the distance.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle popping up from behind Scootaloo giggling.

" Romance..." Apple Bloom sighed in a dreamy state.

" Music..." Sweetie Belle chimed in as she bumped Scootaloo from the side playfully.

" No! " Scootaloo spoke in a stubborn manner.

" Mood! " Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle giggled as they spoke in unison the light playing of a piano joining in to the accompaniment.

Scootaloo just sighed beaten and rolled her eyes.

" The right words..." Scootaloo spoke in a lackluster way as both her friends pushed her ahead after the couple again.

_(( Tune of Kiss the Girl Starts to play. ))_

Pinkie Pie and Cheese galloped over to the busy Market before a stand selling fresh-baked cookies catches her eyes knowing the one way to a mans' heart is through his stomach.

Maybe buying him some can find the words she just can't quite say.

Trotting over she quickly buys a batch skipping back towards Cheese to share.

**" Here you see her**  
><strong>Skipping there across the way<strong>  
><strong>She don't got a lot to say. "<strong> Apple Bloom pops up behind Cheese singing in a soft chorus gently nudging him forward to Pinkie.

Cheese grabs a few Cookies stuffing them in his mouth hastily the perfect words to tell her caught in his throat much like the cookies he began to cough on.

**" But there's something about her style**  
><strong>And you don't know why<strong>  
><strong>But you're dying to try. "<strong> Sweetie Belle joined in singing in a soprano tone as Pinkie covered her mouth with her hooves in shock as Cheese looked like he was choking.

**" You wanna " Bleh! " kiss the mare. "** Scootaloo sung along quickly jumping up and elbowing Cheese in the backside causing the cookie to go down as he gazed to Pinkie embarrassed.

Pinkie just giggled aloud as both galloped out of the market place towards the wide open park.

The birds beginning to come back out., the grey clouds above slowly vanishing from view as Pegasi flew around clearing them up.

Many flowers were in bloom various colors casting off into the light above as the couple trotted past them Pinkie smiling to Cheese her mouth open to say something but instead she held her tongue shyly.

The Stallion gazed to Pinkie seeing her eyes sparkling brightly in the light his whole mind was struck in awe from the beauty he saw in front off him.

**" Yes, you want her**  
><strong>Look at her, you know you do<strong>  
><strong>Its possible she wants you, too. "<strong> Apple Bloom popped up behind Cheese smiling as she pushed him from behind again as he stumbled forward coming face to face with Pinkie.

She tilted her head to listen a smile across her face.

**" There is one way to ask her**  
><strong>It don't take a word<strong>  
><strong>Not a single word . "<strong> Sweetie Belle sang as she gave him one last nudge Cheeses muzzle was a mere inch away from Pinkies as he shivered from head to hoof.

**" Go on " Bleh." kiss the mare. "** Scootaloo flipped her mane back singing indifferently as Cheese pointed over to Gummy who was walking over to both of them from down the street.

The moment passed as Pinkie sighed and kneeled down picking up Gummy thinking he must have missed her to come looking for her like this.

The Fillies glared angrily over to Cheese who looked back at them feeling a few beads of sweat run down his forehead.

_(( Trio Chorus. ))_

**" Sing with me loud**  
><strong>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<strong>  
><strong>My, oh, my<strong>  
><strong>Look at the guy way too shy<strong>  
><strong>He aint gonna kiss the mare<strong>  
><strong>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<strong>  
><strong>Ain't that sad<strong>  
><strong>Ain't it a shame, too bad<strong>  
><strong>You gonna miss the mare. "<strong> The Fillies sang in unison each giving Cheese a pushing stare even Scootaloo as he trotted back over to Pinkie heart racing.

_( Piano and acoustic guitar break. )_

Cheese looked over to Pinkie chuckling as Gummy was clinging off the side of the mares head as she turned to face him giggling back prying Gummy off holding him tightly in her hooves.

**" Nows your moment... "** Apple Bloom sang softly again in almost a whisper to Cheese.

_**" Ya , ya , ya! "**_ Gummy suddenly joined in with a high-pitched accompaniment.

_**" Here give her this blue balloon..."** _Bloom continued as she quickly grabbed a balloon from a nearby baby filly handing it to Cheese.

_**" Ya , ya , ya! "** _Gummy continued watching as Cheese merely let go of the balloon allowing it to sail high above into the sky as Apple Bloom huffed behind him.

_**" Boy, you better do it soon**_  
><em><strong>No time will be better ! "<strong>_ Scootaloo huffed too while singing giving Cheese the best version of " The Stare." she could muster.

_**" Ya , ya , ya , ya , ya! "**_ Gummy sang along with a blank stare.

_**" She can't say the word**_  
><em><strong>And she wont say the word<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you kiss the mare. "<strong>_ Sweetie Belle sang in a softer pleading tone as Cheese groaned walking ahead of Pinkie.

Pinkie sighed aloud slowly following after him the sudden silence feeling like a cold jab to her heart.

_( (Music Tempo picks up with trumpet accompiment added. ))_

The Fillies could see this was going south and decided to pick things up and give it one last push each running off in three separate directions quickly.

"** Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
><strong>Dont be scared ! "<strong> Apple Bloom sang loudly in tune jumping behind Cheese and dragging him oddly with ease towards Pinkie Facing him her way again the sound of Gummy filling the air.

_**" We got the mood prepared**_  
><em><strong>Go on and kiss the mare.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sha-la-la-la-la-la ! "<strong>_ Sweetie Belle added along from the side as she gave Pinkie a nudge and tossed her the bouquet of roses seeing how her eyes lit up again.

_**" Dont stop now!**_  
><em><strong>Dont try to hide it how!<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna kiss the mare! "<strong>_ Even Scootaloo now sang urging in a soft tune for Cheese to make his move the music inside finally taking a hold of the young filly.

_**" Whoa-whoa! "**_ Gummy sang along before continuing to " Ya " in the background slowly walking around the young couple edging them closer as well.

_(( Scootaloo Solo. ))_

_**" Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_  
><em><strong>C'mon go along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Listen to the song<strong>_  
><em><strong>The song say kiss the mare. "<strong>_ Scootaloo sang aloud as she pushed Cheese in front of Pinkie once more eyes meeting losing each other in them.

_**" Whoa-whoa!-Ya , ya. "**_ Gummy rang out in the background.

_**" Sha-la-la-la-la-la!**_  
><em><strong>Music play !<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do what the music say!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just go ahead and kiss the mare! "<strong> _Slowly Cheese felt himself edging closer to Pinkie she too was moving in as Scootaloo gasped aloud from the side.

_(( Trio Chorus. ))_

_**" You've got to kiss the mare. "**_ Apple Bloom whispered smiling watching close as Pinkie began to close her eyes lost in the moment.

_**" Why dont you kiss the mare."**_ Sweetie Belle whispered watching with excitement eyes filled with awe.

_**" You gotta kiss the mare. "** _Scootaloo whispered watching feeling a spark of the romance in the air she had to admit it was nice though she'd never admit it.

_**" Go on and kiss the mare."**_ The Trio whispered as Cheese lips barely touched Pinkies pulling in slowly to give a passionate kiss.

_(( Music Suddenly stops. ))_

* * *

><p>" Fluttershy is hurt! " Rainbow Dash screamed from high above in a panicked tone flying down to Pinkie Pie and Cheese who quickly pulled away from each other.<p>

" Fluttershy what happened!? " Pinkie gasped aloud in worry as Rainbow looked as if she was about to start crying.

" I was...was doing cloud duty and flying out towards the meadow when I saw her on the ground not moving..." Rainbow Dash suddenly started to cry aloud placing a hoof over her eyes trying to look brave.

" She wouldn't wake up nothing I did would wake her up! " Rainbow sobbed aloud.

The young fillies in the background looked worried and scared as Pinkie gave her friend a tight hug.

" Where is she now? " Pinkie asked worried.

" Applejack came along she's rushing her to Twilights now I couldn't fly her there she was too heavey...no...I wasn't strong enough. " Rainbow stopped sobbing as she suddenly flew high into the air pushing Pinkie back roughly.

" I'll find and kill whatever " It " was ! " Rainbow Dash suddenly bolted off into the distance at high-speed leaving Pinkie Pie torn.

Should she follow Rainbow Dash and help her or check on Fluttershy.

Cheese sighed comforting the young fillies telling them to go home quickly as they rushed off turning his attention to the pink mare her whole frame shivering scared and confused.

He knew he had to take control.

" I'll go after Rainbow you check on Fluttershy. " Cheese spoke in a reassuring tone gently massaging his muzzle against her cheek softly as Pinkie smiled weakly to him.

" Be careful. " She spoke in a low tone as Cheese rushed off into the distance quickly flinging Boneless Two onto his backside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Wow I just got so many reviews I feel loved and wish to thank you all who review and follow and of course Fav it helps a lot._**

**_You are all 20% cooler in my book._**


	4. Chapter 4 Fading Away Part 1

" Note to self don't try to chase after a speeding Pegasus., you will not catch her. " Cheese gasped aloud for air as Boneless Two tilted forward slightly on his backside.

" No!., I didn't really think I'd catch her Boneless Two don't be so sarcastic! " Cheese plopped down on the side of the road needing to catch his breath green hues looking for any trace of Rainbow Dash.

Instead another young pegasus made her way down the road back towards Ponyville looking as if she were in a daze., her mane was a Pale cerulean with white highlights and coat a Pale persian blue.

Light Rose colored eyes looked to Cheese in a confused manner.

" Uh, are you ok? " The Pegasus asked her body slightly swaying side to side.

" Oh!, yeah just resting have you seen a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash fly by here?..." Cheese trailed off slowly looking to this young filly wondering if she was ok.

" Oh Dash!...yeah saw her fly by a while ago looked really freaked I'm Cloudchaser by the way. " Cloudchaser smiled before quickly walking away down the road.

" Wait!, I wanted to ask if you were ok!, you look a bit off! " Cheese yelled after the filly who turned and shrugged gently.

" Nah!, I'm ok just some Chimpunk in the EverFree totally attacked me!, gave me a scare is all! " Cloudchaser giggled suddenly flapping her wings and flying off towards the town.

" Attacked by a chipmunk? " Cheese thought about it for a second finding that odd could it be related to " It " ?

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard coming from the Everfree as Cheese quickly jolted up now was his chance sounded like a fight was taking place., for Pinkies sake he would not allow Rainbow Dash to fall to any harm.

Boneless Two flinging back slightly as Cheese raised up to his hind legs before dashing off into the distance at top speed., hoping he was not too late.

* * *

><p>" Did the doctor say she was ok hon? " Applejack asked in a concerned tone her hat left off as a sign of respect in front of Fluttershy who was sleeping in Twilights bed breathing aloud very shallowly.<p>

" That's the odd thing girls' the doctor checked her over she is perfectly fine from a medical standpoint it's almost like it's her..." Twilight trailed off slowly as Pinkie sighed aloud from the corner looking so down..

" Spirit? " Pinkie added as Twilight just returned a slow nod.

Pinkie gazed behind her as she brought many a balloon, flowers and teddy bears to Twilights in hopes of cheering up Fluttershy only to be greeted by this sight., her friend unable to wake up and looking so pale and cold.

" Well don't just stand there Sugarcube y'all just got to find a way to help her then. " Applejack spoke to Twilight who just sighed aloud a bit beaten.

" Applejack I've looked all day and found nothing about this in my books I even have spike doing a double-check." Twilight replied as Applejack just stomped her hooves down in anger and worry.

" Well look harder! " She yelled stomping a hoof down causing a loud thud as Pinkie gasped aloud and Twilight stepped back almost frightened.

Applejack gazed down in sadness ears drooping down as she turned away slowly eyes filled with tears.

" I'm., I'm sorry Twilight I know you're doing all you can..." Applejack trailed off into silence walking upstairs to keep Fluttershy company., the room filling with silence.

" Ahem., I'll make us all a lovely cup of tea that will settle us down. " Rarity spoke up with a reassuring smile trotting off towards the kitchen softly.

The door suddenly opened as Cloudchaser trotted in with a happy smile on her face everypony in the room looking up to her with a solemn gaze.

" Oh!, sorry to bust in like this but heard Fluttershy was feeling sick decided to see if I could help in any way? " Cloudchaser asked tilting her head down softly matching their sad looks.

" Sure thing Cloudchaser!, any help would be nice go into the kitchen and see if Rarity needs any help. " Twilight replied as the young filly nodded trotting off into the kitchen as well.

" I found " It "! " Spike yelled almost tearing down the door carrying an old dilapidated book in his claws.

" Found what? " Twilight asked.

" It! " Spike smiled.

" Which is? " Twilight asked confused.

" Um It? " Spike replied in an uncertain way.

" I know "It" but which " It " is " It "? " Twilight moaned aloud annoyed.

" Huh?...what? " Spike just mumbled holding up the book to her.

Twilight Sighed snatching the book with her magic flipping through the pages to the marked page Spike highlighted.

" I meant It as in what everypony was talking about or It as in helping Fluttershy? " Twilight sighed under her breath looking over the page slowly.

" Oh!., Um well both! " Spike spoke up as Twilight gasped aloud in shock.

" Oh My Dear Celestia! " Twilight yelped eyes filled with fright.

* * *

><p>The loud crashing noises filled the air as Cheese came to a large bush hiding behind it., hearing a wild smash echoing around him he gazed to Boneless Two worriedly.<p>

" Ok., buddy I'm going to jump out and yell something intimidating if I run into trouble I need to know you have my back! " Cheese asked the Chicken toy which just squeaked aloud softly as he gave it a tight squeeze.

" What do you mean I'm on my own?!, Why you Boneless Chicken! " Cheese yelled aloud the bush suddenly springing open a dark figure stepping forward.

" Ahhh!...Boneless Two Punch! " Cheese screamed flinging the toy chicken at the figure.

A soft squeak was heard as the toy bounced off Rainbow Dashes face gently followed by a dull thud the toy falling to the ground softly.

Rainbow just looked to the frightened stallion with a blank look as he quickly regained his composure in front of the filly.

" Hehe... it's just you I knew that...please don't tell Pinkie. " Cheese looked down embarrassed as Rainbow just shook it off and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever!, I looked all around this place and found nothing that could have hurt Fluttershy! " Rainbow Dash huffed aloud in anger as she turned away from cheese.

" Not even an attacking chipmunk? " Cheese chuckle trying to break the tension as Dash just rolled her eyes.

" What?!, No I did find a hurt one though...Grrrr Fluttershy you need to pull through girl..." Rainbow dash looked away trying to put up a tough front yet cheese knew she was close to a breakdown again.

Mind racing he knew he had to do something to calm her so he gently walked up to the young filly and gave her a tender hug.

Rainbow Dash just sighed and buried her face in his shoulder her body shivering softly.

Silence filled the place around them before it was broken by Rainbow Dash who slowly wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

" So., why the chipmunk joke wise guy? " Rainbow Dash sighed trying to sound normal again as Cheese blinked and shrugged.

" Didn't mean it to come out like a joke just a Pegasus named Cloudchaser told me she was attacked by one." Cheese chuckled aloud thinking a little rodent could take on a pony.

" Wait!. the chipmunk I found was so weak looked almost like..." Rainbow Dash suddenly jolted up into the sky gazing down to Cheese before blasting off into the distance.

" Huh?!, Oh no it's ok just fly off and leave me here without so much as a explanation!, I'll just play charades with myself to figure it out! " Cheese sighed aloud tossing Boneless Two back on his backside galloping as fast as he could towards Ponyville.

* * *

><p>" The " Ishitari Totem " or known to many as " It " once long ago belonged to the ancient race of the Ishitari before they vanished forever not leaving a trace as to where they moved too., To many is odd since when they vanished they took nothing with them no supplies nor equipment. " Twilight read aloud from the book as Rarity , Applejack , Spike and Pinkie listened closely.<p>

" They simply just vanished some belive it was the totem that cursed them leading to the opening of the " Portal." which swallowed them whole., yet this is just an old mares tale. " Twilight finished as she narrowed her eyes slowly and turned around looking over some books in the shelf behind her.

" What's a Totem? " Applejack asked confused as Spike smiled standing up proudly.

" It's like a giant statue of things' all stacked atop each other with creepy looks on their faces! " Spike smirked aloud as Applejack just shrugged.

" My sounds horrendous! " Rarity chirped in.

" Well sounds easy enough to spot let's go smash it! " Applejack spoke standing up tall as she quickly flipped her hat back onto her head swiftly.

Twilight walked back to the group another book floating beside her as she shook her head softly side to side.

" Sorry Spike but this Totem is more like an Emblem a small jewel or maybe even a ring or necklace..." Twilight opened the book eyes quickly scanning the pages before she smirked.

Spike just sighed along with Applejack knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

" I knew the Ishitari sounded familiar they were part of " The Void Walkers. " History. " Twilight spoke up the group looking confused.

" Oh., the Void Walkers were an ancient race of ponies that ruled Equestria in total darkness and hatred for thousands of years it wasn't until something called " The Great Light. " Banished them from this plane into another known as " The Abyss." ." Twilight continued to speak as eyes glanced back to the book.

" It was a sudden banishment though because many of their artifacts were left here., One called " The Heart of The Void." a mysterious jewel said to be filled with the essence of the Walkers." Twilight took a soft breath.

" It was thought to be lost to time but many scholars believed that at one time the Ishitari might have found it and named it as the Tribes' Totem. " Twilight finished looking up to the group who stood in silence unsure of what to say.

" Are you saying a jewel capable of destroying a civilization is in Ponyville? " Applejack spoke as Twilight sighed aloud.

" Normally I'd say no but legends of this jewel state it feeds upon happiness and love draining the essence of it's victim until they are merely a shell. " Twilight slowly spoke keeping her voice call making sure not to cause a panic knowing this sounded just like what happened to Fluttershy.

" You mean it takes a Ponies' Soul? " Pinkie asked in a worried tone whimpering.

" In a way yes. " Twilight sighed in reply.

" And how can a shiny rock just hurt ponies?, does it just float around!? " Applejack rolled her eyes huffing aloud not buying a word of this junk.

" No Applejack it takes on host's if somepony where to touch it., it could then possess them somehow and drain essence from another., they say it always searches out stronger hosts to control. " Twilight spoke aloud as Applejack just looked away.

" The thing that worries me is once it attacks a creäture it will not stop until it has its' full essence." Twilight gazed down in sadness as the room looked shocked.

" So what we need to do is span out and look for this thing right? " Spike spoke up trying to come up with a plan his voice filled with worry and fright.

" I suppose but first we need to make sure this is truly what were up against..." Twilight chimed in with a calm attitude before a sudden scream echoed in the house.

" Fluttershy! " Pinkie screamed aloud as the ponies looked around in confusion.

" Where's Cloudchaser? " Twilight gasped suddenly running up the stairs with the group as fast as their hooves could carry them.

* * *

><p>Cloudchaser was atop Fluttershy on the bed her eyes glowing a dark red as her mouth was open a pink aura flowing out of Fluttershy and into Cloudchaser.<p>

" GET OFF HER! " Applejack screamed pouncing quickly towards Cloudchaser who simply swiped a hoof towards her smacking her aside sending her into a nearby wall with a loud crash.

Twilight felt her mind grow blank a spell not coming to mind as her body trembled., Pinkie Pie suddenly jumping ahead of her holding spike in her hooves.

" Now Spike FIRE! " Pinkie screamed roughly squeezing Spike as a green fire erupted from his mouth wildly singeing Cloudchaser who hissed aloud and suddenly jumping out the window flying off into the sunset outside.

Rarity rushed to help Applejack up who simply nodded no weakly getting back to her feet trembling some.

" Where's Cloudchaser! " Rainbow Dash screamed as she flew in upstairs gasping for air as she had flown all over the place looking for her.

Everypony in the room looked to her in silence as Spike sat atop the bed with Fluttershy looking her over gently.

* * *

><p>" I<em><strong>..." Gasp"...<strong>_Hate_**..." Wheeze."...**_Walking..." Cheese gasped aloud as he finally trotted back into town after getting lost for a bit in the EverFree.

Yet the wind felt still and the town was silent a sudden pain in his side caused him to rush forward forgetting about the burn he felt inside he had to make sure everything was alright.

Pushing inside Twilights' home he was greeted by Rainbow Dash looking out the window in silence not saying a word nor moving an inch.

Pinkie Pie was sitting in the corner of the room ears lowered in sadness her once vibrant pink mane now a dull color eyes filled with tears.

" Pinkie you're scaring me what happened? " Cheese swallowed a lump in his throat asking her a question he knew did not have a good answer.

" Fluttershy...is...gone." Pinkie spoke in a quivering tone.

" She get better and go home? " Cheese asked his heart racing as Pinkie started to cry.

" She's Gone-Gone! " Pinkie started sobbing as she looked down sadly Cheese quickly wrapped his hooves around her pulling her close for comfort his soul sinking as he held back his own tears to stay strong for Pinkie.

Outside the moon glowed a dull yellow., Dark clouds forming overhead as if the skies themselves mourned the loss of a dear friend.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well this is part one of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed and just want to say I love you all who have been following , Faving and Reviewing you make writing worth while!**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter and as said last time the next Chapter does have a huge PinkiexCheese moment., as well as a new song.**_

_**R&R it helps and thank you all.**_

_**Love, IRD.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Fading Away Part 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update just been busy got snowed in this week lol that slowed me down a lot not to mention a little bit of writers block.**_

_**Anyway after some hard work I was able to complete the next chapter and promise more updates this coming week.**_

_**I also joined MLP Forums so if you want to chat just come on in and find me I have the same name there as I do here.**_

_**Well what to say this Chapter has a bit of everything and everpony.**_

_**Even a role from Discord and a parody musical number no less lol.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this about four or five more chapters till this story is complete.**_

_**I don't own MLP Hasbro Does nor do I own The Parody of Prince Ali Reprise that belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

><p>The sky was now pitch black not a star shined above high in the heavens., All around the town of Ponyville was silent and filled with a sense of dread from losing on of the community's kindest souls.<p>

Twilight merely flipped through book after book alone in her library eyes searching for something she might have overlooked.

Spike sat alone in the corner of the room his dark green eyes cast upon his friend in worry never had he seen her like this., so calm and serious yet with a frightened aura around her.

" Twilight maybe you should get some rest tonight has been..." He was cut off by Twilight giving him an angry glare never saying a word as spike merely nodded sitting back down.

" The Doc said it was like she had just lost the will to live..." Applejack sighed walking into the library slowly eyes cast down to the floor.

Twilight just winced hearing that as she continued to read for answers.

" Rarity has made a dress for her to wear when we send her off..." Applejack sighed again keeping a strong front as spike wiped a tear away from his eye with his claw.

Twilight just shivered again trying to keep her mind on the business at hand.

" Well what do you have to say? " Applejack suddenly asked in a stern tone using her hoof to slam the book closed in front of Twilight., green eyes filled with anger.

" I...Nothing..." Twilight sighed gazing down to the floor from her desk her whole body shivering.

Applejack just huffed aloud and softly pushed Twilight against her shoulder.

" Exsactly...you just stood there! " Applejack snapped in anger as Twilight started to sob.

" No! " Twilight spoke voice shivering as tears ran down her cheeks gently.

" AJ! " Spike snapped.

" No she needs to hear this we all tried to do something!., I can forgive Rarity for not stepping up but you! an almighty Alicorn!,-And you JUST STOOD THERE!-and let that thing kill our friend..." Applejack slowly trailed off into a whisper eyes narrowing as Twilight jumped up crying quickly darting to her room.

" This is a time to be strong and you decide to instead attack your friend! " Rarity glared from the doorway as Applejack felt her cheeks burning a bright red.

" But. " She tried to speak only to have Rarity give her a disappointed gaze.

" No but's For-shame Applejack...Shame! " Rarity gave a stern look before Applejack trotted out of the room in silence.

Spike just sat alone looking to Rarity as tears were running down his face slowly in quiet sobs., The white mare simply trotted over to him wrapping a hoof around him giving him a tender embrace.

* * *

><p>" The Mare we're looking for is a Pegasus named Cloudchaser if you find her do what you must to get in touch with me! " Rainbow Dash spoke in a stern tone handing out flyers to everypony who wished to listen.<p>

A large group was ready to rally behind her at a whim.

" Dash what are you doing? " Pinkie asked pushing through the group of ponies slowly until she plopped down beside her best friend a look f worry on her face.

" I'm getting some friends together and we're going to find Cloud and just Talk..." Rainbow Dash spoke in a sarcastic tone giving away a few more flyers to the growing crowd.

" Dash you can't hurt Cloudchaser..." Pinkie spoke in a soft but pleading way.

" The hell I can't!, She will pay for what she's done. " Rainbow Dash looked away in anger her heart filled with revenge.

" You want to hurt her? " Ditzy asked from the crowd head tilted down in sadness ears lowered solemnly.

" Yes!...if I find her I'm going to do to her what she did to Fluttershy! " Rainbow Dash glared to Ditzy as she walked closer to her gazing deeply into her eyes angrily.

" But Dash you can't hurt anypony it's...it's..." Ditzy felt her heart race mind unable to find the right words to say.

" Phst...like you could even help us Ditzy get out of here!-You're worthless! " Dash snapped aloud in anger as Ditzy began to cry softly tears filling her honey colored eyes.

" It's Wrong...The Dash I knew would never hurt Anypony! " Ditzy spoke in a hurt tone flying off quickly the crowd giving Rainbow Dash harsh looks before the group simply broke up into pieces.

" Grrr...Thanks alot Pinkie you ruined my search party! " Dash snapped crossing hooves across her chest in anger and hate.

" You know that Twilight said Cloudchaser is being controlled it's not her who hurt Fluttershy! " Pinkie Snapped back staring deeply into the blue Pegasus eyes as she rolled them.

" Ha!...I will stop whatever this thing is...Or die trying..." Rainbow Dash hissed angrily under her breath as she suddenly shot high into the sky flying off into the distance with heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Flowers of every kind were placed around Fluttershy as she was dressed in a flowing yellow flowery dress roses were decorated into her hair as her eyes were closed gently she looked as if she were resting peacefully.<p>

Many ponies gathered around the bed of flowers she had been placed in tears were being shared and many an animal in the forest surrounded around to say goodbye to a loving friend.

Rarity standing next to spike slowly tip-toed over to the flower bed smiling down to her friend one last time., seeing her like this surrounded by all those she loved made her smile she knew Fluttershy would have cherished it.

" Hmmm...I'm sorry darling thing's ended this way but fear not I will make sure your hard work will continue here in Ponyville." Rarity smiled talking to Fluttershy happily.

" I know how much you loved this place and how much the Ponies here loved you., Your kindness is one that shall never be outshined..." Rarity slowly trailed off her smile slowly fading away.

" I...I'm sorry we...I couldn't save you but rest now darling and dream of better things..." Rarity spoke voice cracking as tears flowed down her cheeks before she leaned in kissing Fluttershys' cheek softly.

" Well if you're going to kiss her at least buy her dinner first. " A loud chuckle came from behind Rarity as she narrowed her eyes in anger spinning around to see Discord floating in place grinning.

The surrounding ponies out of fright and frail nerves quickly disbanded leaving only Spike and Rarity alone at the Wake.

" Why you heartless. " Rarity spoke in a flustered tone.

" Well excuse me I thought you had class. " Discord chuckled as Spike walked up a look of anger in his eyes.

" Discord Fluttershy is gone and you show up and ruin her send off..." Spike walked up to the larger creäture in anger ready for a fight.

" Easy junior the grown ups are talking. " Discord snapped his fingers as Spike suddenly turned into a Dragon Egg again.

Rarity looked on in shock as she quickly scooped up the egg in her hooves before it could tip over and roll down a small ditch to crack on the rocks below.

" Turn him back! " Rarity snapped.

" Oh posh!, He'll come out of his shell in time- but now we need to talk. " Discord grinned with a happy smile.

Rarity just sighed in anger looking to Discord with an annoyed look.

" Talk about what? " She spoke through her teeth in anger.

" Oh nothing much just an Incoming Darkness, Rise of a New Land., The Fall of an Empire, The Return of a Wizard, The Look on Celestia's face when Twilight...Oooooo...I just can't wait! " Discord laughed as he skipped around the bed of flowers happily before scooping up Fluttershy in his arms.

" What?...Huh?, Put HER DOWN! " Rarity spoke in a lost and confused manner before snapping at Discord who simply rolled his eyes.

" Phst...you know what I should just talk to Twilight about this anyway just stopped here to be honest to see My BFF Flutters. " Discord held the small frame of Fluttershy in his arms before giving her a big hug., her hooves limply hanging at the side.

" Oh dear Fluttershy you give the best hugs...well up you go! " Discord flung Fluttershys' body high into the sky above as he held out his hands and clapped them together.

Just before she landed on the ground a bright light caught her gently and enveloped her whole body softly in a warm glow., A beam of light pushed through the dark sky and held her in place a Bouquet of flowers in her hooves.

" This light will keep her safe and body and mind nourished., No one can break this light trust me." Discord smirked as his friend floated in front of him in the bright light.

" Discord...she's gone..." Rarity sighed looking to him slowly unsure what to do.

" No., She's just lost in the Darkness but if anypony can see light when nopony else can it is her just see..." Discord wrapped his arm around Rarity pulling her in closely as they both watched Fluttershy float in peace.

Rarity watched gazing on in awe before suddenly she could see a smile form across Fluttershys' lips slowly.

" See...all she must do is find the light. " Discord's voice whispered like the wind around the mare before she looked around to see she was alone now.

Looking to Fluttershy again she couldn't help but smile herself., Before a sudden poof caught her off guard Spike looking confused in her hooves.

" Did I just explode or something? " Spike asked shivering and scared from what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Pinkie sat alone in her room gazing out the window is silence the sky was bleak just like her heart-felt., things started off so happily now they were growing darker by the minute.<p>

The Elements of harmony were shaken and torn apart now at best and to make matters worse she felt as if all the color in the world was now gone.

Soft hoofsteps echoed behind her as she sighed not really wanting any company at the moment.

" Girl's I think I need time alone..." She began to say seeing Cheese trot up poking his head into the room with a goofy but warm smile.

" Um I'm not a girl does that mean I don't have to go? " He chuckled as Pinkie gave him a weak smile.

" I'm sorry about what happened tonight but I just want to let you know I'm here for you., seeing what happened got me thinking life is like a party-you enjoy it have the time of the century then before you know it, it's over and you see you wasted so much time. " Cheese sighed rubbing his hoof across the back of his head slowly.

Huffing aloud he moved in closer looking deeply into Pinkies eyes gently biting his lower lip.

" I'm not good with words about this Instead let me show you..." Cheese smiled his muzzle moving in close as his lips touched her own., Dark blue eyes widened a first slowly closing sharing the kiss.

She pulled in closer as her chest touched his broad one she felt the worries plaguing her mind simply fly away as she felt his strong hoof gently run through her pink mane.

They broke the kiss starring to each other in silence before Pinkie cuddled up close to Cheese he welcomed her as both snuggled close to each other enjoying the warm embrace of one another.

Tilting her head up Cheese lowered his own to meet her again sharing a deep passionate kiss a warmth like none other filling their hearts and souls.

" I Love you. " Pinkie whispered into Cheeses ears as he smiled back and nuzzled against her neck with his muzzle gently and tenderly.

" I Love you too. " He whispered back as both shared a tender kiss.

The stars high above slowly began to shine once more.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash scanned around the dark lonesome roads late into the night knowing Cloudchaser could not hide from her forever., and when she found her it would not be a pretty sight to say the least.<p>

Hate filling her heart slowly she dashed about the countryside in search for revenge when suddenly a familiar scream caught her attention., Quickly scanning below she spotted none other than Cloudchaser and Held by a dark red light was Scootaloo.

Eyes widening in shock Rainbow Dash quickly flew down to the ground below gazing forward to poor Scootaloo the young filly crying in pain as the red light took her essence., Cloudchaser slowly looked over to Dash flashing a wicked smirk.

Seeing nothing but red now Rainbow Dash tensed her whole body ready to strike heart racing and mind filled with nothing but rage and dark thoughts.

" Oh., Rainbow Dash There's a Princess I'm dying for you to introduce me closer to." Cloudchaser wickedly spoke with a sassy smile while absorbing the essence from the young filly quickly.

" Grrr...Cloudchaser get your hooves off her! " Rainbow Dash screamed pouncing forward like a bolt of lightning making a grab for Scootaloo only to have herself dash through the filly like smoke.

A sudden dark chorus filling the air around her like a dark musical.

_(( Prince Ali Reprise tune comes on. ))_

_**" Scootaloo, yes it is she.**_  
><em><strong> But not as you know her. "<strong> _Cloudchaser giggled wickedly singing aloud as she flaunted a hoof The Scootaloo Illusion merely vanishing off into the winds around Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly the red light wrapped around Rainbow Dash tightly holding her upside down bringing her in close to Cloudchaser who gently patted her cheek with her hoof mockingly as the mare struggled to get free.

_**" Now Read my lips and come to grips with reality.**_  
><em><strong> Yes, I'm a blast from your past.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Whose body was too weak to last... "<strong>_ Cloudchaser sang aloud rolling her eyes her body looking tired and weak from what could easily be mistaken for decades of not taking care of oneself.

Rainbow Dash tried to break free as Cloudchaser just laughed and smiled looking deeply into her eyes as Dash could feel her body starting to grow weak.

_**" How about we Say hello to your precious poor Fluttershy! "**_ Cloudchaser sang as she flaunted a hoof in front of Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy suddenly appeared before them a look of sadness on her face.

_((Music Break.))_

" Or Maybe I should say Flutterdie..." Cloudchaser giggled.

" How could you let that thing get me? " Fluttershy spoke sadly holding back tears as Dash felt herself freed from the light and quickly rushing over to her.

" I...tried I just wasn't fast enough too..." She was cut off as Fluttershy began to cry vanishing off into smoke before her., Dash quickly trying to grab for Fluttershy only to feel her vanish again.

A sudden burn caught her attention as red rings clamped on tight to her hooves stretching them out to her side before she floated over to Cloudchaser swiftly., her soul beaten filled with failure eyes filling with tears.

_((Music Continue.))_

_**" So Dash turns out to be merely a Crash.**_  
><em><strong> Just so weak, need I go on?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Take it from me. "<strong>_ Cloudchaser sang aloud smiling eyes glowing a dark red burning into Rainbow Dash's soul.

Rainbow Dash felt the world around her spinning as her body became weaker and weaker., she couldn't raise a hoof to fight this wickedness she felt so small and lost.

Cloudchaser smirked wickedly she had her right where she wanted this young mare., all she had to do was complete the transfer.

_**" Your personality flaws.**_  
><em><strong> Give me adequate cause.<strong>_  
><em><strong> To send you packing on a one-way trip.<strong>_  
><em><strong> So your inner light takes a terminal dip.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Your body frozen, the venue chosen.<strong>_  
><em><strong> To end this kingdom - HeeHee!<strong>_  
><em><strong> So long, ex-Rainbow Dash! "<strong>_ Cloudchaser sang in a high tempo as the sky above became a black once more clouds forming as if a storm were on the way soon.

_(( End Music.))_

Rainbow Dash looked forward to see a large dark figure floating high above her in wicked glory., her eyes filled with awe as the figure dashed forward to find a way inside her heart and mind.

Dark laughter soon filled the air followed by silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you liked the chapter took a lot out of me to complete.**_

_**Please as always review it helps to keep me going.**_

_**And thank you all who Fav, Follow and Review I love you all.**_

_**Oi once this Story is completed I have big news regarding the Sequel so be ready let me just say it will reward my fans!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Curiouser and Curiouser

_**A/N: Ack sorry for the late update but been busy I'll try not to go again for as long as I did with no update I have two to three more chapters left in this tale anyways.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be fairly long full of action and a lot of revelations so watch out!., I hope you enjoy this so far.**_

_**This story is part of a Trilogy so when this ends you might feel some questions have not been answered don't worry the adventure continues...**_

* * *

><p>Twilight gazed up high to the sky usually able to find some comfort among the stars tonight she felt nothing but a dark hollow within her heart.<p>

Its' heavy weight pulling her both down mentally and psychically her mind was racing yet no plan of action or idea came to her aid she knew she would have to call upon Celestia to help her soon.

But as an Alicorn shouldn't she be able to help herself all of Ponyville looked to her for help and guidance yet as AJ stated she let them down., She was no Princess she felt like a nopony.

" Everything will be alright..." A cocky voice spoke aloud suddenly causing Twilight to spin around seeing Discord curled up on her bed smirking wickedly.

" Grrr what are you doing here Discord? " Twilight snapped not in the mood for his antics.

" Oh I just wanted to tell you my little bookworm that The Heart Of The Void is the least of your problems..." Discord chuckled as Twilight allowed her eyes to widen in shock.

" What do you know about that?., do you know how to stop it? " Twilight asked promptly her heart racing with new hope.

" Yes I do. " Discord smiled as Twilight allowed herself to do the same galloping over happily to the crazy creäture who just chuckled aloud.

" That is great how do we stop it Discord? " Twilight asked with a voice filling with hope and happiness before Discord snapped his fingers and shifted over to her bookshelf.

" Oh my dear I know how to stop it but I'm not telling., no this is a problem that doesn't concern you or I why it's better left to Pinkie Pie! " Discord chuckled happily like a maniac as he talked in a childish rhyme.

" Grrr this is serious Discord if you know how to stop it then tell me before somepony else gets hurt! " Twilight pleaded to the creäture her whole frame trembling as she was close to begging.

" Tsk-tsk Princess begging is beneath you., as I said we have other matters to discuss the dark heart thing will just blow over. " Discord grinned as Twilight felt her heart sink eyes falling to the floor., perhaps if she played along he would help her she had to try.

" Ok Discord what do you want to talk about? " Twilight asked in a serious tone as Discord smiled eyes filled with sick delight.

" Why my Princess... The Future! " Was his glee filled reply.

* * *

><p>Applejack gazed high into the sky above lost in her own thoughts she knew Rarity was right she shouldn't have jumped on Twilight so hard., but she just had so much anger built up inside her soul it just needed to lash out.<p>

Now she was in all kinds of a mess she thought one she would have to fix soon or perhaps her friendship would be forever scared by her actions.

Slowly trotting out towards her Apple orchard she began to piece together a plan., one she hoped might fix everything that was going wrong around this town.

A strong gust from above caught her attention her mane blowing back as her hat blew off from her head flying off into the darkness around her., Dark green hues gazed about for an anwser before settling among a frame stepping out of the dark.

Rainbow Dash flipped her mane to the side in a catty manner as her gaze was darker more serious than before digging deeply into Applejack like daggers.

" Dash what's wrong? " Applejack asked her voice quivering a bit yet she was able to still it pushing out her chest bravely taking a step towards her friend.

" Dash?...she is no longer available I'm afraid." Rainbow Dash spoke in a darker voice that was not her own as her mane tilted to the side a bit a sight was visible to see.

On the backside of her neck was what looked like a gem pressed into her skin tightly veins pulsing around it yet before AJ could get a good look at it the gem lifted up as long slender legs lifted out from under it moving deeper into the mane.

" The totem it's not an item at all it's a bug? " Applejack snapped to Dash who merely just giggled aloud wings flapping outward widely in a wicked form.

" Insect is a word for a creäture that can be easily crushed The Great and Powerful Isari is no insect! " Dash snapped ready to fight her stance arching back slightly eyes locked on to AJ.

" Phst yeah I've heard that before from some poser she left town in a smokescreen., how about you jump off my friend there and lets see if I can crush ya! " Applejack snapped back as Dash suddenly shot off at top speed into the sky.

" You better run! " AJ huffed aloud turning her back away from the sky just as soon as Rainbow pounced atop her roughly from the sky above a cloud of dust rising around them.

Dash glared down to AJ as she held her down roughly opening her mouth as she began to steal her essence., AJ could feel a burning feeling run through herself as if she were being pulled out of her own body piece by piece.

AJ strained and quickly lifted her hind hooves under Dashes underbelly quickly giving her a Applebucking kick sending her flying into the distance., AJ quickly stood up the world spinning around her.

" Big...Mac!..." AJ screamed out towards the House in the distance her breath short and voice weak from the drain.

A loud hiss could be heard from behind her as Dash quickly came up from behind her tackling hard into her side as AJ rolled off to the side bashing roughly into a tree apples falling around her like rain.

" After I defeat yet another Element of Harmony and take in your essence I shall be strong enough to take over the one True Element that of magic..." Rainbow Dash spoke in a wicked tone her body twitching oddly as if somewhere Dash was fighting this things control.

AJ tried to stand her whole body aching only to have Dash pounce atop of her gazing down again holding her in place.

" Fear not it shall be quick." Rainbow slowly opened her mouth as the red light began to absorb her essence once more AJ struggled yet felt herself drifting further and further away.

Dash smirked gazing down to the mare slowly drifting off into sleep eternal before a rough tackle hit her from the side sending her flopping off into the distance.

Dash quickly looked to her side seeing a Pink Mare beside what looked liked a cannon giggling aloud., noticing that what had hit her was a large ball of confetti and balloons.

" Want another? " Pinkie smiled as she aimed her cannon towards her friend who looked to her and hissed before flying high into the sky and vanishing from view.

Pinkie quickly ran over to AJ's side as she helped her to her feet the mare weakly stumbling side to side.

" Are you ok AJ? " Pinkie asked in concern as her friend nodded yes though she looked pale and tired.

" Pinkie we have to get to Ponyville...it's after Twilight." AJ spoke quivering as Pinkie felt her heart sinking again.

* * *

><p>" This thing is a bug? " Twilight asked raising a brow as Discord nodded along from a chair tilted back in a nonchalant manner.<p>

" Not just any bug but a rare creäture from the Void itself., you see everything from that place had a serious ego problem though this certain creäture was left in our realm it's still just that a bug you see. " Discord chuckled as he snapped his fingers some chocolate milk in a glass appearing beside him.

" But my books claim this thing has destroyed whole civilizations! " Twilight sighed aloud shaking her head side to side gently.

" Well ok maybe not an ordinary bug but in the end you'll deal with it the same. " Discord flaunted a hand to the violet colored mare gently as he drank his milk standing up his gaze looking out the window.

" Oh good the Mud-pies are about to hit the fan I must be off I'm afraid..." Discord smirked as her began to vanish from view an odd light forming around his body.

" Wait!...you're not telling me everything you know are you? " Twilight pouted as Discord just waved goodbye.

" Of course I'm not what fun would that make things?., I'll see you at the ballroom save me a seat next to Celestia..." Discords voice suddenly faded away leaving Twilight alone with more questions than answers.

A loud crash of thunder echoed from outside as rain began to pour down roughly from outside the wind began to howl wickedly., Twilight looked out the window and sighed.

It was time to finish this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes more Discord expect to see more of him deeper into this whole adventure as always speaking in riddles all this action seems like good ole fashioned fun to him.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the battle AJ is strong willed though she took a beating and Pinkie is getting close to having to step up.**_

_**Next is the beginning of the end hope you are ready.**_

_**I'm looking to update around Sunday maybe sooner been in a writing mood lately., R&R show your love!**_

_**And thank you all to my reviewers, Followers and Fav's as I said at the end expect a surprise for following this tale all this way.**_

_**Love you all., IRD.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Power of the Elements part 1

_**A/N: Here we are the big showdown and maybe the start of the true adventure?**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it the next part will be up sometime this week and to be honest I'm going to try and complete this tale by Friday here's hoping!**_

_**I love you all who have followed the story so far I hope you are enjoying the ride because many twists and turns are to come.**_

_**Oi I also used to do a check out spot on my fics back in the day and decided to bring it back that said.**_

_** Check out "Akemipie" fics if you get the chance I found them very interesting and quite a nice read., Make sure to leave a review etc if you do check them out a community is only as strong as it is proud so if you read fics make sure to drop a line they help.**_

_**Hehehe...now on to the show! **_

* * *

><p>" I want to help you fight this thing! " Spike huffed aloud in anger crossing his arms slowly across his chest as Twilight gave him a caring but worried look her eyes filled with concern.<p>

" I know Spike but I need you in the library here looking up anything you can find on this creäture and ways to banish it." Twilight placed a gentle hoof atop Spikes shoulder as he finally gave out a huff and nodded.

" Oh alright I'll stay and read books here." Spike sighed his green eyes filled with a sense of duty yet he was holding back.

" Thank you Spike please be hasty look up things about the Ishitari, Mythical Insects and Ancient Equestrian History., there just has to be a way to reverse all the damage this thing has done." Twilight spoke in a stern but confident manner causing Spike to smile slightly this was the Twilight he knew and loved.

" I shall not let you go out there into a rumble alone I'm at your service till the end of course." Rarity flaunted a hoof softly to Twilight causing her to smile heart filled with happiness she had such a sweet friend.

" Thank you Rarity that means allot." Twilight smiled lifting her hooves pulling her friend into a soft hug before thunder outside broke the moment.

The front door to the library suddenly thuded loudly with a dull bang the mares gasped aloud as the door again banged aloud like thunder the wooden frame suddenly giving way as the howling wind blew it open.

" Is everypony ok! " Pinkie screamed lunging inside the house as Applejack trotted slowly inside after her still feeling drained and a bit hazy.

" Yes we're ok is Applejack alright? " Twilight asked in concern as the copper colored mare gave her a strong-willed gaze.

" Shucks I'm ok just a little whooped nothing I can't handle." AJ sighed gasping for breath as her hooves trembled from the cold rain dripping off her body.

" Applejack..." Twilight spoke her own voice quivering softly.

Applejack just gazed down smiling softly shaking her head softly.

" I'm sorry too." Was her reply as Twilight just nodded smiling.

" Dash she's..." Pinkie started to speak only to have thunder interrupt her as she gasped aloud.

" She's under this things control yeah I know Discord told me." Twilight sighed flipping her mane over to her backside slightly the hair frazzled out.

" He did? " Pinkie asked shocked.

" Yes though he gave me hardly any info I could use but to him he didn't seem worried about this or tonight but more interested in about a year from now..." Twilight spoke trailing off into thought most of Discords words still bouncing around her head.

Thunder struck loudly again as each mare gave a worried look to Twilight., the howling wind blew wickedly calling all outside to share in its dread.

" Elements! " A voice howled inside the pouring rain outside each mare looking outside the nearby window seeing a soaked Rainbow Dash gazing towards the house with dark low glowing red eyes.

Her face was in a scowl as she stood in place waiting for a reply an aura of hatred around her few have ever seen.

" Come face me now and I shall spare the innocences in this town a fate that was befallen so many others., or hide like cowards and watch as your precious citizens pay the price for your insolence! " Rainbow Dash hissed aloud her voice darker now no trace of who she was present.

Lightning struck casting the town in an eerie glow as the remaining elements made their choice within the library.

" I'll face this thing you girls hide here if things go south take Spike and round-up as many town-ponies as you can and run for it." Twilight spoke in a soft tone trotting over to the door slowly.

" Ahem., you can't just throw out my offer like that I said I was joining this brawl and that;s final!" Rarity spoke in a huff galloping behind Twilight softly head held high.

" And if you too are going to party I'm in too I love parties! " Pinkie giggled nervously as she walked to Twilights other side softly.

" Aw heck let's rumble." AJ spoke in a shaky tone as Twilight nodded no.

" AJ stay behind with Spike please I need at least one pony to stay behind in case things do go bad." Twilight spoke giving her a stern gaze.

" And to look after Sweetie Belle if I don't return." Rarity sighed in a worried manner.

AJ sighed looking down as she nodded along dark green hues looking away slightly as Twilight used her magic to open the door the wind blowing forward casting a chill down each of their backsides.

Stepping out into the raging storm each knew this might be their last stand.

* * *

><p>Rainbow glared to each mare that stepped forward slowly into the storm to face this wicked creäture from beyond their world., time almost seemed to stand still as each pony gave a long silent stare.<p>

" I see you have mostly stepped forward interesting I've witnessed many others do the opposite instead run from their fate like cowards." Rainbow Dash spoke in a softer tone eyes looking over and sizing up each pony.

" Well we're not like others here we look after each other and protect everypony big or small weak or strong from anything that might do harm." Twilight replied in a proud manner as a wicked laugh was her reply.

" Oh please!., you Elements are all the same acting high and mighty at first but when the tide turns you each will do what is right for yourself a greed of the soul you are no different from anypony else! " Rainbow Dash spoke in a disgusted tone spitting to Twilights feet after speaking.

" Then if you are so certain let's finish this now! " Twilight replied her body tensing up as she stood her ground the other two mares doing the same.

" As you wish I'll make this quick then after The Elements fall by my hooves I shall rule all! " Rainbow Dash spoke lifting her hooves in glee a wicked smile across her face.

" Pinkie stand back! " Twilight yelled as the pink mare dove backwards quickly as Rainbow Dash quickly gathered a dark orb of energy in her hooves and flung it towards the mare after speaking.

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to form a protective shield around them as the orb smashed into them exploding like thunder against them and fading away.

Dash used her speed to her advantage as she quickly zoomed over to the shield hind kicking it hard as it shattered quickly doing a small turn around Dash head butted Rarity sending her flying back.

" Rarity! " Twilight scream before having hind legs kick her as well in the chest sending her flying back into the mud behind her.

Pinkie dashed forward boneless chicken in mouth as she quickly smacked Dash across the face dazing her slightly., lightning struck high in the sky as with each flash of light another smack across Dash's cheek made her finally stumble and fall backwards.

" Never mess with the Boneless chicken! " Pinkie spoke sticking her tongue out childishly before Dash stood back up growling wickedly quickly dashing forward like lightning.

Pinkie screamed aloud in terror the blue mare grabbing her by the shoulders lifting her up high as she flew into the sky and simply dropped her down to the ground below from a great height.

Rarity saw her friend fall at top speed and strained her senses an aura appearing around Pinkie as it slowed her fall to the ground., though she still hit a bit hard in the wet mud.

Dash took this opening with Rarity and quickly pounced atop her and began to feed on her essence., she screamed aloud in pain before Twilight summoned a blast from her horn sending a jolt to her attacker causing her to jump off of her shaking slightly.

Focusing Twilight readied another attack trying to calm her mind only to have the thunder above break her concentration Dash quickly zooming towards her tackling her hard into her own home.

Pinkie stood up from the mud body aching slightly only to have Dash quickly run over to her side tripping her with a well-timed tail swipe and then hind kicking her as well into the distance.

Rarity had little time to react as the blue mare pounced upon her again and continued its feeding absorbing more and more from the helpless white mare.

With a loud pop from above the thunder struck loudly as a figure jumping off from above a nearby roof bounced forward landing atop Dash with a loud thud.

" Sorry Pinkie I know you said wait but I couldn't watch this anymore! " Cheese growled as he shook the mud off his coat Dash glaring to him in anger.

" C'mon tough...Mare?...Bug?...Thing? " Cheese blinked confused holding out a hoof trying to act tough.

" You fool! " Dash hissed pouncing forward Cheese quickly spinning around to reappear with his own boneless chicken in his mouth quickly swiping at Dash deflecting her with ease as she crashed behind him.

" Chicken Punch! " Cheese screamed spinning around wildly before flinging his chicken with swift speed as it smacked Dash across the face causing her to tumble back confused and falling into a puddle of mud.

" Yeah!., My hero! " Pinkie Squealed running over to Cheese giving him a quick cuddle their muzzles lovingly caressing each others.

" Enough! " Dash snapped as she shook the mud off her coat eyes burning like dark coals her rage burning through the roof she had enough of being made a fool of by the pink mare, the stallion and worse of all toy chickens.

Dash quickly rushed towards the two who were caught off guard Twilight swiftly pushed ahead as well towards the couple knowing she had to protect her friends.

With a mighty clash Twilight tackled Dash right before she reached her friends both mares rolling off into the mud., Dash had enough and summoned a dark blast from within flapping her wings a dark colored shockwave pushed Twilight off of her.

The violet colored mare hit the ground hard as Rarity tried to tackle her as well only to be deflected the same way with another blast of energy., Gazing towards the couple shivering she wanted to crush them first.

Flapping wings in a powerful gust sent the couple back with a large thud as they hit the ground behind them unable to stand Dash stepped before them a wicked gaze on her face as she began to envelope both in the red light.

Pinkie and Cheese held each other close as Dash began to absorb their essences.

_**TBC.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So close now to the end hehehe and when we reach there I do have a few things to share as well., just a bit longer.**_

_**Please R&R and thank you all who Follow me and fav and of course Review you guys are what pushes me to keep bringing in new tales to share I love you all.**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Power of the Elements Part 2

_**A/N: I did it!., The First part of my Trilogy is finished!**_

_**The main tale is set up and ready to be told ^_^.**_

_**I hope you really enjoy this I worked hard writing this up as well as the Epilogue and even a Teaser for The Sequel!**_

_**How's that for a Slice of Fried Gold MLPChan!**_

_**Gasp!...again this took me all day and night to write up so I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>" Sorry Pinkie I know you said wait but I couldn't watch this anymore." Applejack heard Cheese speak proudly from watching out the window the Stallion had stepped up to protect the one mare he truly cared about.<p>

" How's the search goin' Spike?., any luck the girls look like they're on their last legs." Applejacks voice sounded desperate while Spike frantically flipped through book after book finding nothing of use in any of them.

" I'm looking it's just I don't have enough time! " Spike groaned aloud in worry as AJ walked to his side placing her hoof atop his shoulder patting gently.

" You did your best Spike., Twilight would be proud." The mare spoke in a calming tone as her feet wobbled a bit she quickly let herself lay down on the floor her energy feeling as if it were still fading away piece by piece.

Spike sighed heart aching for a way to help when suddenly his dark green hues fell upon a book he never noticed before., No he was certain it wasn't here a while ago.

Looking down to AJ he watched as she slowly closed her eyes a sense that she might not wake up overtook Spike as he quickly ran over to the book picking it up as he flipped through it.

" The Banishing Spell? " Spike blinked confused reading over the passage as fast as he could placing every bit of info he could in his mind not wanting to miss a thing.

" This is it! " Spike suddenly yelled with a smile as he ran over to AJ shaking her before her green eyes slowly opened looking to him.

" Hmm? " She weakly replied as Spike looked worried.

" AJ wake up!., I found a way to banish this thing I need to summon this portal if we can get the bug to go through it the sudden change in realms will tear it apart! " Spike smiled as AJ flashed him a weak smile back nodding along.

" That is what destroyed most of the Void's creatures in the first place they were shifted into another realm this destroyed all but the strongest or youngest who somehow dodged the spell..." Spike trailed off as he looked to AJ shivering wildly as his heart sank.

" AJ..." Spike whimpered scared as the copper mare slowly closed her eyes.

" Stop...it...Spike..." AJ spoke in barely a whisper falling into a deep slumber as the small dragon felt tears roll down his cheek slowly before taking a deep breath turning to the door., he had work to do.

* * *

><p>" I love you Cheese." Pinkie spoke in a soft tone smiling as she massaged her muzzle against her stallions feeling safe and warm though rain-soaked both down to the bone.<p>

" I'll stay with you till the end." Cheese whispered into the mares ears as the red light engulfed them both pulling at their essences like a wicked leech., both ponies hugging each other dearly in a warm embrace.

" NO! " Twilight screamed aloud as she weakly forced herself to stand in the mud her legs trembling the rain blinding her vision as she watched her friend be taken by this darkness.

Dash smiled in a wicked way her eyes glowing a dark red only to have a sound none were prepared to hear filling the air., it wasn't that of thunder nor the cruel howl of the wind...it was laughter.

Pinkie opened her eyes softly the red light keeping her warm and dry as she felt soft traces go across her body almost as if it were tickling her., soon she couldn't help bt giggle aloud causing Cheese to open his eyes a bit confused.

" Stop it that tickles! " Pinkie giggled to Dash who stopped suddenly casting an odd glare before focusing her energy on Cheese the light enveloping him as he winced a bit only to open his eyes again and start chuckling.

" Hehehe...it does tickle." Cheese smirked in a happy goofy grin as Dash just looked on in confusion.

" How dare you two mock me! " She hissed as her power followed through her body a red aura forming around her as she focused everything she had on Pinkie Pie who stood there to take it.

The light burning like flames enveloped her trying to break her down but instead Pinkie just started to laugh aloud her giggles conflicting against the rain that poured around her., Slowly Dash walked closer and closer never letting up yet her power was nothing to the mare.

" Hehehe...stop it!...please...Hehehe...Really...I said STOP! " Pinkie was laughing so hard it made her start to ache in the sides before she lifted a hoof and gently hit Dash on the forehead who stopped suddenly body feeling weakened from a loss of energy.

" Im...Impossible I should be able to feed upon your weakness and fear..." Dash gasped aloud slowly looking down not noticing Spike was talking to Twilight about something in the background.

" Oh!., is that what you use to draw energy with Silly? " Pinkie giggled as she leaned in cuddling against Cheese who returned the gesture happily.

" Hmmm...with Pinkie I feel stronger than I ever was because I know if I ever ran into trouble she'd be there for me and never let me handle anything alone." Cheese smiled as his eyes gazed deeply into the blue eyes of Pinkie who blushed.

" And as long as Cheese is at my side I have no reason to be show fear because he is my sunshine in a stormy day., he'd be there for me till the end even if he knew it would be the last time." Pinkie spoke in a heartfelt tone her eyes lost in her special someponies.

The couple leaned in kissing softly in the rain though the sky was bleak and gray to them the sun was shining brightly and the suns warm kiss was caressing them both.

A flash of light echoed around them a shockwave pulsing through Dashes body as she felt her knees buckling her whole body enveloped by the light weakening her until she kneeled down.

Dash narrowed her eyes to the couple before hearing a sudden gust of wind behind her., Turning she looked on as a large open portal appeared leading into a dark abyss.

" It's over Isari the power of Love is more powerful then that of Fear., I should've seen that before instead of fighting you with anger and hate that which you feed upon we needed only to look in our hearts." Twilight spoke proudly as her chest pushed out eyes narrowing to Dash who hissed.

" It's not your fault what happened to Fluttershy., Rainbow Dash she knows you did all you could." Rarity spoke up walking to Twilights side.

" And I'm sorry for not taking this seriously when it started., Dash only you can fight this monster open your heart! " Twilight yelled aloud as Dash felt her body tremble with pain.

" Enough! " Dash lifted high into the air a dark mist forming around her even as the light struggled to envelop her again.

" If I can't win I'll take you all with me! " Dash screamed aloud her voice not her own as a blinding dark mist exploded forth in a large shockwave.

Cheese jumped atop Pinkie as the blast went off feeling a sharp pain across his body as everything turned dark., he only hoped Pinkie would be ok he didn't care what happened to him.

Rarity screamed aloud wincing as Spike jumped upward hugging onto her neck tightly the blast hitting him harder than the mare sending them both back.

Twilight felt her whole body burn like fire the dark light enveloping all like a thick blanket the light was nowhere to be seen., everything turned to black.

Dash slowly hovered back to the ground gently taking slow deep breaths her body shivering as her eyes burned a dark red color., her mane was windswept back and filled with debris.

The town of Ponyville was silent the town was shaken., doors were broken as windows shattered all around even The Market place had been tossed and tumbled.

In the center of the blast Spike laid atop Rarity both still not moving eyes closed bodies bruised and beaten., Pinkie and Cheese were slumped up against Twilights house bodies limp eyes closed yet each still in a hugging embrace never letting go.

Twilight trembled still standing in silence as her gaze locked on Dash nothing around them could be heard not the rain or the thunder high above., Slowly Twilight spoke finding the only words she could.

" Rainbow Dash...be carefull...we...still...love you..." Twilight sighed as she fell over on the ground before Dash who looked to her in Silence now was the time to take their essences to end this.

Eyes glowing a dark red Dash took slowly steady steps towards Twilight walking to her side looking down to her ready to strike her whole mind screaming to attack as Twilight looked up to her weakly.

Dash slowly blinked her lashes when she opened her eyes again her eyes were now a dull violet color again as she simply began walking past Twilight slowly the rain pouring atop her roughly.

Rainbow Dash slowly walked towards the open Portal her mind screaming to stop as her eyes looked to Rarity and Spike on the ground heart aching for them looking so beaten and tired.

Body trembling she felt her body try to stop her as legs began to lock as she collapsed in the mud roughly quickly gazing up to the portal just mere feet away from her., eyes gazing to Pinkie and Cheese in their embrace love never leaving them.

Gritting teeth she forced her muscles to move slowly crawling closer and closer to the opening of the abyss total darkness inside the howl of a cold wind chilling her to her bones.

She had to let Pinkie be happy and know love...

Slowly Dash felt herself rising to her feet...

She had to let Spike, Rarity and AJ see the ones they loved again...

Eyes glowing from red to violet stared deeply into the darkness before her...

She had to only wish Fluttershy and everypony else hurt by this thing would be ok...

Heart sinking in her chest and mane blown back softly as she slowly looked back to Twilight who tried to walk over to her body too weak and simply falling into the mud once more.

Tears slowly rolling down her cheeks Rainbow Dash tensed her body as wings flapped open proudly the dark power inside unable to fight her will.

Everything was silent as Twilight gazed towards her friend who quickly arched her back ready to fly one last time., her voice finally escaping her lips in sadness.

" Noooo! " Twilight screamed as loud as her small body could muster.

Rainbow Dash smirked and closed her eyes tears rolling down her cheeks as she quickly shot off like a shooting star flying quickly into the dark portal before her as it quickly closed behind her as she vanished into nothing.

Twilight sobbed aloud as she could've sworn she heard Rainbow Dash screaming as the portal closed but perhaps maybe it was just the howling of the cold wind around her.

* * *

><p>The dark sky above the Everfree slowly started to clear up as the wind began to die down., the hissing rain coming to a complete stop the night was over.<p>

Through the parting clouds the sun began to shine through like beams of hope after a terrible nightmare.

Fluttershy felt her body slowly being lowered by a white light back to the ground as the sun shined atop her while she was placed onto a bed of flowers., Gently batting her lashes her eyes opened back to the shining light above.

She was back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes that is the end of the Main story for this part lot of what was set up in this part will be put into view in The Sequel.**_

_**Please R&R I worked hard on this and would love to hear feedback.**_

_**And thank you all for who followed me and Fav'd as well as Reviewed go to the Teaser Page for a Surprise!**_


	9. Epilogue

_**A/N: Here we are in the Epilogue I think you will enjoy this and thank you again for all who motivated me to write and hopefully will follow me to The Sequel for the continue of this Trilogy.**_

_**As for this Epilogue.**_

_**Wonder about that book?**_

_**Poor Dashie.**_

_**Things always seem to try and go back to normal...**_

_**And what about those new places?...:P**_

_**Just read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Several month's had passed since that cold dark night yet it was still burned into Twilights memories as if it happened merely a few hours ago.<p>

Walking slowly outside into the bright sunshine she gazed off her balcony to the many ponies walking past below., Cloudchaser after a few weeks of recovery had taken up the town duties of clearing the clouds above Ponyville.

She enjoyed it had fun talking to many the town ponies along the way and though she was swift in her job she wasn't as nearly as fast as Rainbow Dash.

Slowly looking around as the wind gently caressed her cheek trying to cheer her up Twilight spotted Cheese and Pinkie hugging each other in a warm embrace.

Cheese had to leave for a few weeks now to throw a celebration in Canterlot but promised Pinkie as soon as his last job was up they would find a place together in Ponyville., there was even talk of a wedding in the works but Pinkie wasn't talking.

Twilight felt herself smile watching them glad they had found the most wonderful treasure of all love.

A sudden chill caused Twilight to turn around and gaze into her empty room causing her to sigh aloud softly heart sinking slightly.

She had torn her home down looking for the book with the banishing spell Spike claimed to have placed down when he ran outside., she prayed to Celestia it would hold a spell to summon back Rainbow Dash.

But the book was gone not a trace was left of it., even her most powerful tracking spell came up empty.

It was as if it vanished or somepony was hiding it., if so why?

Snapping back into reality Twilight felt a single tear run down her cheek falling off into the ground below before she trotted back into her home thoughts racing through her mind.

* * *

><p>In the middle of town many ponies gathered around a new statue that had been placed up a mere few days ago., it showed Rainbow Dash smiling happily with her wings spread out proudly staring off into the sky.<p>

A small plaque underneath it read.

" Keep your eyes to The Sky., And Never Stop Dreaming."

Applejack and Rarity walked past the statue each giving a long and silent stare hearts sinking slightly in their chests.

" Ahem., are you sure now your still not hurting AJ?., I could always have Spikey here carry your saddlebag." Rarity changed the subject swiftly as she looked to AJ with concern.

" Nah!., I've told you once and I'll tell you again I don't need help I feel as healthy as a horse." AJ sighed galloping off into town as Rarity trotted behind her keeping an eye out for her as a tired Spike gasped aloud holding a large backpack on his back filled with Rarity's essentials.

" Hey!., Wait up! " Spike gasped for air quickly running after the mares.

As the crowd around the Statue continued on their way only two ponies stayed behind in a solemn silence., Gently roses were placed at the foot of the statue Fluttershy gazing to the face giving a warm loving smile.

" Thank you Rainbow Dash., I miss you. " Fluttershy spoke in a soft melodic tone as she sat down looking at the statue in silence.

Sobbing could be heard traveled across the winds to Fluttershys' ears as she looked to her side seeing Scootaloo sitting down gazing down to the ground ears folded back eyes filled with tears crying.

Fluttershy slowly walked behind the filly wrapping a hoof around her holding her close as the filly continued to cry burying her face into Fluttershys' coat.

" Shhhh., It's ok there-there." Fluttershy softly whispered to the young filly who gazed up to her in silence before turning to the statue.

" She...she was supposed to teach me to fly..." Scootaloo winced again her heart aching so much she just wished it would stop if only for a second.

" It will be ok- It may not seem like it now but time heals all wounds." Fluttershy whispered into Scootaloos' ear as the filly softly wiped her tears away from her eyes.

The mare stood up and nudged the filly along as they both began to walk away from the statue in an understood silence both needing some time to think.

Hoof steps walked further and further away before Scootaloo turned back one last time looking to the face of the Statue and slowly blinking long lashes words escaping her lips slowly.

" I Love you Dash..."

* * *

><p>The wind is said to carry words' of pure love to those who have an open heart this is no legend but a truth that can reach far and wide even across realm's.<p>

" I Love you Dash..."

The wind traveled through a dark dense Jungle filled with towering trees and echoing of wild creatures all around the ground quaked as through the tangled vines dark figures ran freely in search of something.

" I Love you Dash..."

The caress of the wind blew across the wide open sea colored a sparkling blue hue for miles waves crashing back and forth in gentle splashes before suddenly a large figure splashed out of the waters below all that could be seen is a sparkling scale covered tail.

" I Love you Dash..."

The wind howled through a depressed large village showered in darkness figures shuffling about below as a large dark castle towered high above them., casting all in an eerie shadow.

" I Love you Dash..."

The wind traveled higher and higher as it blew through a vibrant kingdom filled with many shops and houses a large castle like none other towered in the distance looking over the city., though it was a city not made of stone but of steam and machinery.

" I Love you Dash..."

Deep in a dark room the wind gently pushed through a small crack in the wall whistling softly around the small enclosed space., it looked empty it felt cold but as the wind whistled.

Violet colored eyes suddenly shot open within the darkness.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here we are at the end I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to see you follow me to The Sequel coming very soon.**_

_**Hehehe...I have a Teaser in the next page filled with scenes from The Sequel and a little surprise open to my long time fans.**_

_**Go see!**_


	10. MLP: TLF Teaser OC Details

_**A/N: Here is a selection of scenes from The Sequel to Something Cheesy This Way Comes.**_

_**It's a Teaser Trailer I think you will all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>" All rise in the court., For the Mighty Celestia! " The soft but stern voice of Luna spoke in her own type of Royal tone as many ponies packed into a room lifted to their feet in respect as the shimmering form that was Celestia entered through large double doors.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Its Rainbow Dash Productions.<span>_**

* * *

><p>" You stand before this court Chrysalis accused of Treachery, Assault against Royalty and Attempted Assassination of both Princesses of Sun and Moon., how do you plea! " Celestia spoke in a Royal tone to the Mangy black mare who simply rolled her eyes standing in the center of the Royal Hall.<p>

" I plea...I plea with you to please shut up!..." Chrysalis sighed aloud shrugging her shoulders softly as many ponies in the Royal hall began to boo and jeer towards her.

" Order! " Celestias' voice echoed around the noisy room.

" Wah!, Wah! Wah!..." Chrysalis continued to mock aloud as Celestias' voice was being over shadowed by all the jeers filling the room in a swirl of taunts and threats that never seemed to cease building and building in the small room.

" SILENCE! " Luna yelled aloud into the crowd a shockwave flowing over all as manes were blown back in shock and fear from the powerful voice of the princess.

" Shhhh." Chrysalis dared to lift a hoof towards the Princess of the night making a mocking you're not being quiet noise.

* * *

><p>" You think that Pinkie is I don't know..." Spike spoke in a mumbling tone as he gently poked his claws together gently dark green eyes looking to Rarity a bit embarrassed.<p>

" What?., Rounded, Inflated a bit Rotund? " Rarity simply blurted out sitting under the parasol at the café with Spike her hooves flaunting softly as her gaze fell across from them to Pinkie Pie.

Her belly was perfectly round as she sat barely on the small seat at the café with a zoned out look on her face slowly chewing on a triple large hay-burger with a side order of oats and salad., a Double chocolate milkshake nestled right on the corner.

Twilight sparkle slowly trotted by with a saddlebag stopping swiftly gazing to Pinkie with Spike and Rarity., eyes slowly widening out in a surprised shock.

" Wow I think Pinkie..." Twilight started to speak to have Spike interrupt her.

" Is Fat we know! " Spike spoke in a blunt rude manner Rarity simply nodding along.

" I was going to say Pregnant..." Twilight narrowed her eyes to the two in a " Really you couldn't tell." fashion.

Spike gazed to Rarity as she did the same the idea clicking in their minds though a bit slowly as each quickly looked to Pinkie then back at Twilight.

" Oooooh. " Both said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Presents.<span>_**

* * *

><p>" Though it's been a year since that day I still can't seem to move past it." Twilight sighed aloud the moon high in the sky as she laid her head gently atop Cadances' shoulder a slender hoof gently running through her mane.<p>

" Somethings that happen in this world Twilight happen for a reason." Cadance spoke her eyes gazing high to the moon in deep thought., The smaller mare following her gaze.

" You mean for the better? " Twilight whispered.

" Not always I'm afraid sometimes things happen to test us." Cadance spoke in a soft tone trying to comfort her sister-in-law.

* * *

><p>A flash of blinding light filled the Royal Hall as the moon's light poured into the room filling it with an eerie yellow glow., the thundering sound of a portal opening echoed around for miles.<p>

Twilight gazed forward with her friends in pure awe eyes filling with the blinding light before them.

* * *

><p>" To see if we are strong enough to know right from wrong..." Cadance slowly let her gaze fall lower from the sky and back to the earth below.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow dash winced in pain as her eyes looked up to a dark figure before her its eyes were green and filled with a sense of dread and darkness like nothing she had ever seen before.<p>

" What...are...you? " Rainbow Dash whimpered aloud as a dark hoof slowly extended towards her caressing her cheek slowly though as if trying to show love., yet all dash felt was fear.

" Your Savior." A Wicked voice echoed in reply.

* * *

><p>" To test if we have the will to do what's right even at the cost of something dear." Cadance trailed off as tears formed in her eyes Twilight looking to her knowing she was holding something back.<p>

* * *

><p>Celestia looked upon Twilight in disapproval as both gave each other a long gaze a barrier though invisible to all was being built up between the teacher and the student.<p>

" Do this child and I promise you I shall never forgive you." Celestia spoke in a stern manner as Twilight slowly kneeled before her princess one last time as she quickly spun around and pushed ahead.

* * *

><p>Discord watched from the shadows as a grin slowly formed across his lips as he stepped out of the shadows.<p>

" You think she and her friend's have a chance? " Discord chuckled aloud very well knowing the anwser looking to the mysterious figure before him who stood silent.

" Succeed or fail the fate of Equestria is sealed..." The Figure spoke in barely a whisper before storming out of the room swiftly.

* * *

><p>" This fate has been chosen by you!., when the fires of The Void burn all in its flames when families scream out in pain because of the terror that has befallen them!., they shall only remember you! " The wicked ones' voice screamed out to Twilight who watched in terror as her friends were lined up nooses securely wrapped around their necks standing atop a high platform.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight sobbed aloud alone darkness creeping up upon her as a black hoof stomped down beside her as she gently looked up in silence.<p>

" Are we going to go or are you going to waste my time all day!? " Queen Chrysalis snapped to the mare in a stern voice she didn't like having her time wasted.

* * *

><p><span><em>Coming Soon.<em>

**_My Little Pony : The Lost Frontier._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I Hope you all got a kick from that Teaser I had fun picking which scenes I wanted to share and even gave a juicy one involving Pinkie hehehe._**

**_Of course the next part will have many other romance match ups with the Mane six so watch out!_**

**_As for the Surprise I have spots I left open in the Character Roster for MLP: TLF., that said I need four OC's to be major characters in the next part._**

**_((OC's have been filled thank you all who did submit.))_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this ride so far Please R&R AND LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_Love., IRD._**


End file.
